Glowkies
The Glowkies are an alien Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are navy blue, light cyan and dark gray in color. They are a nocturnal and a night-themed tribe, and have bioluminescence on their bodies and eyes. They love to perform for and entertain other Mixels. Description The Glowkies live in a cave with a big stage where they love to perform for and entertain their Mixel cousins. Members Relationships Each other Neutral, so far. Orbitons and Infernites Despite living together on Mixel Moon, the Orbitons used to think that the Glowkies were evil and blood-sucking, because they had only ever heard rumors of them. Once, Rokit told Nurp a bedtime story about them, depicting the Glowkies as monsters not to be messed with. This scared Nurp. Meanwhile, the Glowkies, who were really friendly, were outside the room and ready to introduce themselves to their neighbors. However, the Orbitons responded immaturely and Maxed to send the Glowkies away. Once the Orbitons had abducted the Infernite cousins Burnard, Flamzer and Meltus, they told them this "embarrassing" story when the dark side of the moon (a sign of the Glowkies' arrival) was threatening them. When the main three Glowkies and a multitude of bats came out of the caves, the two tribes Mixed together to chase them off. Once split and wandering inside the dark caves, the Glowkies cornered them. The Orbitons and Infernites realized the true nature of the Glowkies when their Max began to party in front of them, and the three tribes were neutral with each other ever since. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *Their leader is Globert. **It was rumored, however, that Boogly was going to be the leader. *They are the first tribe to have bioluminescence. This is represented in-show by the sclerae of their eyes being a slight yellow color, instead of standard white. This also means that their sets are the first with glow in the dark pieces. Their bags imply that the bricks are normal in light/during the day, but they are glow-in-the-dark with the lights off at night. However, only their eyes glow in the sets. At night, their eyes also take on a green color. *Their tribe name is sometimes misspelled as Glowkis or Glowkees, The LEGO Mixels website's Explore page originally had their name misspelled like this. *They are the second tribe beginning with the letter "G", with the second being the Glorp Corp. *All members have the letter "O" in their names. **Vampos is the only member who doesn't have the letters "G", "L" and "B" in his name. *They are the first tribe with two members based on the same thing, although Globert and Vampos are based on different species. Globert is based on the average bat, while Vampos is based on the vampire bat. Boogly is the odd one out, as he is based on an insect. *They are the first tribe to have more than one cycloptic Mixel. The second being the 2015 Frosticons. *They are the first tribe to have different colored eyes. **However, their prototype designs gave them the standard white eyes. *All of the tribe members powers come from their eyes. *All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *They all have accents. Globert has a slight, British accent, Vampos has a slight, surfer accent and Boogly has a thick, Austrian accent. *They are the first tribe to have more than one winged Mixel. (Globert & Vampos.) *They appear to have levitational powers, despite Globert and Vampos having wings. *They are the first tribe to all have the same legs (only in cartoon, in LEGO form, Globert's legs are different), not including Boogly's front legs. *They are the first tribe to be nocturnal. *The fact that they like to perform makes them very similar to the Wiztastics. *They like to throw parties. *In Mixel Moon Madness, they are portrayed as antagonists at first, due to the Orbitons' misleading which was later cleared up. *They appear to be a different generation of Glowkies, as Don't Pull The Plug! has a lyric that mentions that "a law was handed down to them". **This may suggest that Mixels do, in fact, reproduce. *The shortest member is Boogly and the tallest is Vampos. Home Max Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Glowkies Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Alien Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels